


Stay

by ChaseTheSun



Series: Rarepair Hell [3]
Category: Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, rarepairs will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseTheSun/pseuds/ChaseTheSun
Summary: self indulgent ot3
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul/Son Seungwan | Wendy, moonsunshine
Series: Rarepair Hell [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/679715
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

They're sharing an umbrella, walking along the Han River on one of their rare days off when Yongsun sees a familiar figure. Seungwan is huddled under a bridge, head down, arms wrapped around her knees and she's shaking. Yongsun feels piercing worry rush through her veins and rushes over with Byulyi.

Everyone keeps telling them that Son Seungwan is the personification of the sun. But looking at her right now Yongsun is reminded of a sight from many years ago.

Thirteen year old Yongsun had seen a puppy with the saddest eyes and the softest smile and when she wasn't allowed to take it home, she had cried until she was all out of tears.

But Yongsun isn't thirteen anymore. She wraps her arms around Seungwan while Byulyi holds their umbrella over the three of them. She doesn't ask what's wrong, she doesn't say anything, she just holds her until Seungwan stops shaking and the rain lets up. They take Seungwan home, give her dry clothes to change into and try their best to make her dinner. That night she falls asleep between the two of them, safe and secure.

Seungwan never ends up telling them why or how she had ended up by the river and they never ask. They're growing closer day by day and when she smiles, they understand why people compare her to the sun. 

Byulyi is cuddled up to a pillow in bed, waiting for Yongsun to finish showering when both their phones chime. It's a snap from Seungwan and she instantly opens hers.

Seungwan has obviously been baking, there's flour all over her apron and red velvet cupcakes sitting on the counter. The caption reads, 'Hanging with my gals' and Seungwan is beaming and Byulyi melts because that is just adorable.

“Sweetie, what are you smiling at?" Yongsun walks toward the bed, towelling her hair dry and curious about why Byulyi smiling at her phone.

"Seungwan sent us a picture!"

Yongsun flings her towel away and makes a mad grab for her phone. She opens the picture and Byulyi swears the squeal she lets out is inhumane.

"Isn't she just the cutest thing!? That's it. We're gonna keep her.”

"We're gonna what now? I keep telling you, she's not a dog." Byulyi has absolutely no idea what Yongsun is going on about. All she knows is that there's no stopping her when she's decided on something. _Seungwan...good luck buddy...._

If you ask Yongsun and Byulyi what they thought of Son Seungwan, you'd get vague, generic compliments and descriptions. Though they're in the same industry, they don't interact much at all. They share a MamaVelvet chat group and it's pleasant and polite, but Byulyi has to admit that she doesn't know the Red Velvet members apart from Seulgi too well. But now, they can't imagine life without Seungwan in it.

Byulyi and Yongsun have something very special and Seungwan knows she's incredibly lucky they're sharing it with her. She feels like a missing puzzle piece that has finally found where she belongs.

It starts like this: she has breakfast with Yongsun, lunch with Byulyi and dinner with the both of them. She blushes when Yongsun kisses her right cheek and to her left Byulyi greases her up, "You're our Sonshine, Seungwan."

She comes home wrapped in Yongsun's jacket and Byulyi's scarf since she had sneezed when they were together at dinner. She turns as red as Yongsun's lipstick under on her cheek when Seulgi asks where she's been.

She's in a cosy guest room, under soft sheets and in Yongsun's borrowed clothes when she hears Byulyi moan through the walls. "Please, please just touch me! Yongsun, stop teasing, please!"

Seungwan knows she should stop listening, that she should stop the hand that's starting to creep past her waistband, but she doesn't. Her fingers brush her entrance and fuck, she didn't know just listening to Byulyi could get her this wet.

She slides in a single finger and tries not to make a sound. "Please, give me more, Yongsun, please....!!" Seungwan didn't think Byulyi could be this loud or this submissive, she slides another finger into herself and bites down onto the pillow and tries not to imagine Yongsun's fingers filling her up.

She comes that night listening to Byulyi's moans and thinking of Yongsun's fingers and she doesn't know how she's going to face them in the morning. 

Seungwan wakes up with Yongsun and Byulyi on either side of her and a tray full of breakfast in the middle. "Good morning, Sonshine. It's movie day!" Well there's no avoiding them now.

The light catches fine strands and she’s mesmerised. They’re perfectly matched, gold and silver. And she wonders what they seen in her. Wonders why she fits in as if she’s been with them her entire life.

There’s a neatly cut piece of french toast on a fork being waved in front of her face and Seungwan snaps forward in a playful bite. It moves back and she chases it. There’s giggling and a slap and suddening the fork stops.

She bites into it. It tastes like warmth and comfort and belonging. Seungwan never wants to forget this moment.

People often say that one is the loneliest number, but before this, before Byulyi and Yongsun, Seungwan will tell you that the loneliest number is three.

She's wedged between them on the couch, Yongsun on her right and Byulyi on her left and she can't concentrate on the movie. There's faint marks on Byulyi's otherwise flawless neck and Seungwan can't tear her eyes away.

She leans in and brushes the soft skin with her mouth and fuck – what has she done. She jerks back to apologise and there's hands in her hair, directing her forward. They're not Byul's, those suddenly around her neck and dragging her in.

Seungwan kisses Byulyi with Yongsun's hands in her hair and it's the start of something special. 


	2. Chapter 2

Seungwan is a vision; with Yongsun’s fingers threaded into her hair, hips grinding down into Yongsun’s lap whenever Byulyi’s teeth scrape across the flushed skin of her neck. Yongsun’s chest is pressed to her back, one arm secured around her waist and the other holding back dark tresses and exposing her neck to Byuly’s hungry mouth.

For a someone that’s usually so talkative, Seungwan is surprisingly quiet and Yongsun worries that they’ve pressured her into something that she’s unprepared for; something that she doesn’t want. When she sees Seungwan’s throat flex and the hand clamped over her mouth, Yongsun realises that she’s desperately trying to remain quiet and relaxes.

Seungwan is finally where they want her, pretty and pliant in Yongsun’s lap, obviously enjoying the way she’s being touched but Yongsun wants more. She wants to hear Seungwan, wants to hear how good they make her feel and find out exactly what sounds she makes when falling apart in their arms.

“Seungwan?” Yongsun tries to get her attention but fails to distract her from the heat of Byulyi’s talented mouth. Yongsun sighs and desperately hopes that’s she’s really as good as reading people as she thinks she is. She roughly tugs the hand that’s in Seungwan’s hair and is gratified by the sharp hiss that falls from kiss-swollen lips. Though Seungwan looks like a doll - porcelain skin, large eyes and delicate facial features - Yongsun’s seen the edge of something dark lurking in those wide eyes and just knows she is going to have _so much_ fun with Seungwan.

“Seungwan?” Yongsun repeats her name with another tug, this time lust-glazed eyes turn towards her and she finally has the attention she’s been craving.

“Y-yongsun-unnie?” Seungwan is pretty and panting and the way she says Yongsun’s name rushes fire through her veins.

“Our Byulyi has a very talented mouth doesn’t she?” At Seungwan’s bashful nod, Yongsun gently places her on the bed, dislodging Byulyi from her neck, she grabs a fistful of silver hair and drags Byulyi up to kiss her.

Byulyi isn’t too clear on what’s happening. One minute she’s worshipping the soft skin of Seungwan’s neck and then suddenly Yongsun is kissing her. There’s a hand tugging insistently at her hair and she groans into Yongsun’s mouth. She’s never been this aggressive and Byulyi isn’t too sure what to think.

Yongsun kisses her harshly, swallowing her gasps, clashing against her teeth and stealing all the breath from her lungs. She takes in air desperately when Yongsun moves to bruise the column of her throat and all that air is knocked out of her when she meets Seungwan’s eyes.

Seungwan has always had incredibly expressive eyes and Byulyi swears she can see galaxies. Right now her eyes are hungrier than she’s ever seen and Byulyi can read the want in them.

Yongsun’s teeth gently nip at the right side of her jaw and Byulyi whines. The skin beneath her jaw is sensitive and Yongsun has always enjoyed taking advantage. She throws her head back and enjoys the press of Yongsun’s mouth. Then there’s suddenly arms around her waist, tugging her backwards until she’s leaning against a soft body. Another set of teeth, seemingly sharper and harsher, graze the shell of her ear and Byulyi shivers. She leans forward, forehead against flushed skin and surrenders to the dual sensations of Yongsun and Seungwan at her front and back.

Byulyi can feel Seungwan speaking against her ear but her mind is too lust-clogged to comprehend her words. An extra sharp nip brings the world back into perfect clarity and Seungwan’s words start making sense.

“You like us touching you, don’t you, Byul-unnie?” The words are hissed into her ear and Byulyi understands that Seungwan isn’t asking a question. Yongsun’s mouth is distracting against her skin but Byulyi manages to nod. A smirk slithers across Seungwan’s lips and Byulyi feels herself clench at the sight.

“Yongsun-unnie tells me you have a talented mouth, but I’m not convinced just yet.” Byulyi inhales sharply when she feels slender fingers against her lips and makes sure to look straight at Seungwan when she takes them into her mouth. She swirls her tongue around the digits and makes sure to pay attention to each fingertip.

“You are such a good little slut for us, taking my fingers so easily. I’m going to enjoy using you, unnie.” Byulyi moans around the fingers in her mouth when she comprehends Seungwan’s words. Sweet, shy Seungwan with her soft smiles and gentle hands, is hissing filthy things into her ear and Byulyi can feel wetness begin to trail down her thighs. She rocks her hips down against the bed, desperate for friction and groans when she can’t find any. The fingers leave her mouth and Byulyi whines at the feeling of being empty.

There’s a moment of silent eye contact between Yongsun and Seungwan and then there are no hands on her at all. A press against her shoulders makes Byulyi fall forward and then two pairs of hands rearranged her so that she’s on her hands and knees, facing Seungwan and away from Yongsun.

“Yongsun-unnie is going to fuck you and you are going to show me exactly how good that tongue of yours is.” 

Seungwan sees that Yongsun is eagerly stripping Byulyi of her clothing and hurriedly gets out of her own. She’s barely managed to slip her underwear off beforewarm hands are prying her legs apart, and with a flourish of silver hair, Byulyi settles between them and starts to kiss up her thighs. A warm mouth latches onto the soft skin of her inner thighs and Seungwan hisses and grits her teeth when Byulyi drags the point of her tongue across the sensitive flesh, leaving angry red crescents with her nails. Byulyi’s mouth is gentle but her hands are rough and the contradiction drives Seungwan _insane_.

“Fuck me like you mean it.” Long fingers slide beneath her ass and drag her forward so that Byulyi’s mouth finally makes contact with her aching core, and Seungwan finally lets out a moan. It seems to echo in the suddenly quiet room and Byulyi jerks back to stare, seemingly startled. When she registers the sound she had gotten out of Seungwan, she buries her face back between eagerly spread thighs with a renewed fervour. Seungwan slides her thighs onto slim shoulders, spreading herself open and bringing herself closer to Byulyi’s hot mouth. A tongue thrusts into her and Seungwan can’t help the sounds that fall out. She slides her hands into lush silver hair and fucks herself on Byuyi’s tongue.

“Oh god.”

Seungwan manages to tear herself away from the sight of Byulyi between her legs and looks up at Yongsun’s whimper. She’s standing to the side, dark eyes fixated on Byulyi’s tongue and Seungwan’s wetness, teeth sinking into her lower lip.

“Y-Yongsun-unnie,” her voice comes out in a breathless gasp and Seungwan desperately tries to stop her voice from shaking, “fuck her with your fingers.” Her words seems to snap Yongsun out of the daze she’s in. She moves forward until she’s looming over Byulyi. When her fingers sink into velvet warmth, both Byulyi and Seungwan moan. Byulyi because she’s finally being filled and Seungwan because she can hear Yongsun’s fingers thrusting in and out of Byulyi’s wetness.

“Baby, you better work that mouth of yours, because you only get to come after Seungwan does.”

Yongsun’s words have their intended effect. Byulyi’s lips wrap around her swollen bundle of nerves and and starts drawing languid circles with her tongue and Seungwan writhes. There’s a sudden, surprising press of teeth against her clit and with Seungwan is coming. Her body seizes up and she falls backward, darkness washing over the room.

Seungwan stirs and feels fingers in her hair, gently massaging her scalp and a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, a warm body on either side. She hears familiar voices arguing above her and lazily slips her eyes shut.

“Yongsun! You said I would get to come!”

“That was before you fucked Seungwan so hard she blacked out.”

“I can’t help that I’ve got a magic tongue!”


End file.
